


The Dragons of Malmö

by SamoShampioni



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragons, Gen, Sweden - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/SamoShampioni
Summary: When ABBA won the Eurovision in 1974, Swedes everywhere were euphoric. ABBA had truly done their nation proud and given Sweden the international standing that they had desired for many years. Sweden had received the hosting rights for the next contest, but there was one problem. And that was the dragons of Sweden.





	The Dragons of Malmö

When ABBA won the Eurovision in 1974, Swedes everywhere were euphoric. ABBA had truly done their nation proud and given Sweden the international standing that they had desired for many years. Sweden had received the hosting rights for the next contest, but there was one problem. And that was the dragons of Sweden. Dragons had been living alongside humans for centuries in Sweden, and it was thought to be the only country to still have any of the magical lizards left. There was a large dragon population all across the tiny Nordic nation, even outnumbering humans in some cities. But recently, as the human population grew and they expanded their cities into dragon territory, the dragons began to get violent. The Swedish government needed a solution. And so the Swedes began to get rid of all the dragons.  
"Dragons are violent," the Swedish government had said, "We need to get rid of them to keep Sweden safe."  
And they did just that. It was seen by Sweden as the most sensible solution, after all, representitives of each European country were going to be going to Sweden for the contest next year, and they wanted to show them what a safe and peaceful place Sweden was. Entire dragon settlements were wiped out within weeks. There was nowhere to hide for the dragons. One day there was a device invented by a dragon scientist that meant some dragons could disguise themselves as humans and live among them, avoiding the purges. But these disguised dragons had to work hard to keep their secret.  
\---  
It was a cold night in Denmark, Emmelie de Forest was sitting with Grethe and Jorgen. Grethe and Jorgen had won the Eurovision many years ago for Denmark in their human forms. Of course, participating as a dragon was far too risky, dragons were hunted, sometimes for their beautiful magical scales, sometimes simply because the people were scared of retribution. The three Danish dragons were on high alert, Denmark was following the example of Sweden and beginning to get rid of all the dragons. Although the Danish dragon population was a lot smaller than Sweden's, it was still large in comparison to other countries.  
"The Danish Army is trying to remove the dragons again..." Grethe said, "We need to watch out."  
"Humanity is so cruel..." Emmelie said, looking down to the floor.  
"Do not hold hate in your heart," Jorgen said to her as the three of them watched the Danish army rounding up dragons in the distance, "They are indeed cruel... but they only act this way because they are afraid."  
"Afraid? Afraid of what?" Emmelie asked.  
"Us," Jorgen said.  
It took her a few years to understand what Jorgen had meant, but eventually his wise words made sense to her. And that's why Emmelie was determined to follow in their footsteps and win the Eurovision Song Contest.  
\---  
And win the contest she did. Denmark had won the event, getting far more points than any of the other countries. Emmelie was proud, and Denmark was proud of her. But she was tired of hiding. She was tired of pretending to be a human when she was in fact a dragon. She didn't want to hide away anymore.  
This would be the perfect opportunity to promote the Dragon Rights Movement, and possibly get the viewers of the Eurovision to look at dragons in a different light.   
"There's something, I've got to show you guys," Emmelie spoke into the microphone, "I hope you won't be mad..."  
A bright light encased her. And, when it faded, there, standing in her place, was a pink dragon. Petra ran off the stage as some of the entrants in the green room started rushing for the exit.  
"Don't be afraid," Emmelie tried to calm them down, "We dragons are a peaceful species, I promise."  
Emmelie's words had given other dragins confidence too. And with that, some of the audience too began to reveal themselves as dragons, as some of the other Eurovision entrants too, revealed their true forms. They had been dragons too. It all made sense now. Dragons were considered to be more musical than humans. It made sense that a lot of Eurovision entrants were in fact dragons in disguise.  
"Do you understand?" Emmelie said, "We don't want to hurt you, even though you have hurt us for many centuries. That's why we make such an effort to blend in, to live among you, don't be scared of us, please. We are not evil. We are not bad. We are living creatures just like you, please, do not be afraid."  
And with that, Petra walked back onto the stage.  
"Oh... well..." Petra said, "I wasn't expecting that. But, since you revealed yourself..."  
Petra trailed off as a bright light encased her to reveal that she too was a dragon. Emmelie then looked into the crowd. Some of the people looked scared, some of them were smiling and clapping, but more of them had transfomed, revealing themselves to be dragons too. In fact, so many of the supposed humans here tonight had in fact been dragons in disguise, assuming that they were a tiny minority, when in fact, they were a huge majority. The myth of there only being a few dragons left in the world had been just that, a myth. It was a lie invented by the human governments to make dragons feel afraid and make them hide their true selves. But they didn't feel like hiding anymore. The broadcast of the contest went out all over the world, and dragons everywhere began to see just how many of them there were. And so, people began to accept dragons, after all, now that they knew how many of them there were, they had no choice. But the dragons didn't seek revenge, after all, dragons are kind and understanding creatures. Emmelie de Forest had won Eurovision for her country, and also gained acceptance for her species. The Swedish government stopped rounding up dragons, and released any dragons they were still holding in their prisons. It looked like there was a bright future ahead for human and dragonkind. And it was all thanks to Emmelie de Forest and her victory at the Eurovision Song Contest.  
Fin.


End file.
